Predator technology
The following is a list of equipment and weapons utilised by the fictional Predators from the ''Predator'' franchise. The Predators are a highly advanced technological species, evident through their capacity for interstellar travel and their vast array of weaponry and equipment. As shown in flashback sequences in Alien vs Predator, some of the listed weapons and craft have been in use for millennia. Predators are extremely protective of their technology, and will go to great lengths in order to prevent humans from obtaining it, even to the point of self destruction. Equipment Mask Various mask designs are used by the Predators. These masks contain a variety of functions which the Predators may require during a hunt. As well as protecting the Predator's head, the mask acts as a respirator. It has a sound amplifier, multiple vision modes, a zoom function, some diagnostic capabilities and a recording system. The masks have been shown to have access to several different visual frequencies, the most commonly seen being infrared. Infrared is effective for tracking humans, but useless in a xenomorph hunt. Also available is an Ultraviolet spectrum and a specifically tuned EM Field Detector mode used to track xenomorphs. Additional vision modes are available to determine the health condition of targets. Housed within the helmet is a targeting and tracking system for shoulder based plasmacasters. A shoulder mounted plasma caster uses this laser target designator, which comprises three corners of an open triangle, to aim at the designated prey. Incorporated to finalize the shot is a lock-on system. As the quarry is decided upon, the designator will zoom a triangle in on the prey from the HUD, which will flash and turn solid red, then fires.. This also has a zoom capability so the Predators can see and aim over great distances. This tracking system also allows the Predators to plot trajectories of thrown objects. Another feature of the Predator's mask is its voice translator/recorder. This device can both record and play strips of audio, which a Predator may use to express meaning or catch prey off guard, or to simply listen to the voices of their prey, as if to study their language. The mask also seems to affect hearing as well; in Predator, when the Predator took its mask off, it heard things at a much higher pitch than before and slightly more distorted. As seen in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, the helmet also has a video playback mode that displays what the wearer has witnessed or been involved in. In the Aliens versus Predator video games, the Predator has four vision modes, regular vision (to fit in with the first-person shooter genre), thermal (spotting regular beings like humans), electric (gives a red background, used spotting xenomorphs by their white outline), and Predator vision (gives a green background, used for spotting other Predators and technological objects, such as weapons and armor, shown in a white outline). In Predator: Concrete Jungle, the Predator's mask offered four types of vision and varying diagnostic functions for each: Normal Vision, which was the same as a human and had no diagnostic; Thermal Vision, which highlighted heat signatures and could analyze health and armour weaknesses in prey; Tech vision, which contrasted energy sources, xenomorphs and analyzed a prey's weapon systems; and Neuro Vision, which exposed the prey's current emotional status (calm, panicking, hostile, etc.) and, on scan, would show the target's affiliation and rank. Design In the first Predator, the mask was originally designed to look like a mechanised version of the creature's face. The prop was scrapped, as it was felt that it gave away the Predator's final appearance too early. The original design would reappear in subsequent films as the helmets of background or secondary Predator characters. In Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, concept artist Michael Broom drew the helmet of the Wolf Predator as being made from a trophy skull, while Chris Ayers drew the mask as identical to that appearing in Predator 2, with the addition of a spiked reptilian hide strapped to it. Cloaking device .]] Typically reserved for hunts against quarry which shoot back , the cloaking device is controlled via the Predator's wrist-computer and provides the Predator with active camouflage, bending light around the wearer and projecting a semi-transparent image in front of the Predator, rendering it partially invisible, but it is not perfect, as close observation will reveal the light-distortion effect around the predator. The device is also used to mask Predator ships moving within enemy territories. The cloaking device does have some weaknesses. Though effective in dry terrain, contact with water will render the device inoperable, as will damage to any of the Predator's electronic equipment. As seen in ''Predator, the device actually highlights and magnifies the Predator's presence when passing in front of a campfire. It is ineffective against xenomorphs, due to their shark-like senses. The cloaking effect was executed by Joel Hyneck. According to Predator director John McTiernan, the scenes in the film of the cloaked hunter were the reason Jean-Claude Van Damme left the set two days in production, as he was unhappy with being cast as an uncredited special effect. Wind and water fans were used to simulate the Predator whenever walking in water. Medicomp The medicomp is a small case that contains various medical supplies should the Predator ever be injured. This healing kit contains enough tools to perform minor surgery and repair superficial wounds. Among the medical supplies are vials of liquid which, when mixed with heated minerals, creates a regenerative sludge that can be used to cauterize wounds. Also contained are a shrapnel extractor, wound staplers, one stimulant shot, and one antiseptic tube. According to Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem model supervisor Nick Seldon, the use of staplers to close wounds as opposed to needles was done as a nod to the fact that the Predator's hide is too thick for surgical needles. Plate armor As with the helmet, the body armor varies in appearance. Most Predators wear a breastplate which does not cover the midsection. It is made of a very durable metal able to stop bullets as well as delay the corrosive effect of xenomorph blood long enough for it to be taken off. The plating is made of several layers, resulting in better durability. Also worn are gorgets, pauldrons, spaulders, tassets and greaves as well as foot armor. Though very light and strong, a Predator's armor can be pierced by a xenomorph stinger. The Aliens versus Predator video games portray the plate armor as being indestructible as a gameplay element, making the Predator the most durable player-controlled character. The original plate armour was designed by John Rosengrant. Sat-com The sat-com is a portable computer which shows the schematics of some determined object or building, as well as working like a positioning unit. When activated it displays a miniature which is projected out of the wrist computer as a 3-dimensional holographic image. The sat-com will also display the position of laser nets and mines in the area, as well as their projected area of effect. Weapons Predator weaponry varies from hunter to hunter. Older warriors tend to disdain the use of firearms, preferring to use melee weapons in order to increase the challenge. A forensic scientist in Predator 2, upon examining one such weapon, found that it did not correspond to any known Earth element. Ceremonial dagger First featured in the Alien vs. Predator film, the ceremonial dagger attached to the right shins of all three starring Predators. It is treated to resist xenomorph blood. Combi stick The combi stick resembles a telescopic spear. It can pierce many materials such as body armor and steel. There are two variants; a large, bronze coloured version, and a sleeker, silver version with protruding blades. Both this and the shuriken are made of materials that are resistant to the acidic traits of xenomorph blood. The original combi stick was designed by Mark McCreery. The combi stick prop used in Predator 2 was apparently stolen after production finished. Gauntlet plasma bolt First seen in the Predator 2 film, the plasma gauntlet plasma bolt fires a small plasma bolt from the Predator's left wrist gauntlet, which seems to be only moderately effective, but still causes a reasonable amount of damage as the protagonist of Predator 2 had to hastily remove his body armor, as it was glowing red. Power Glove A strength enhancing gauntlet which releases some form of kinetic energy with explosive force on impact. Used as a means of demolishing objects such as concrete from all directions, it provides quick access to the path wanted. It was first seen in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem when the Wolf Predator used the Power Glove to escape from the sewers and reach the surface. The power glove was originally drawn by production designer Farzad Varahramyan to encompass the Predator's whole arm, and have a retractable shield. Laser nets The laser net is a flat triangular-shaped device that, when deployed, automatically secures itself against a solid surface. When activated by remote, the device will produce multiple laser beams stretching across a spatial void until they make contact with an adjacent surface. The lasers do not damage or cut into the adjacent surfaces they touch, but do cut and slice through organic material. When two or more laser nets are placed across from each other on parallel surfaces and activated, a laser "grid" results, disallowing all but the smallest creatures to pass through. A Predator places these devices, to stop foes from escaping as seen in the tunnels of Aliens Vs Predator: Requiem. Sword In the Predator 2 film, the Elder Predator is holding a sword. Netgun Two versions of the netgun appear. The first is seen in Predator 2, where it is a gun-like weapon that fires a man-sized net at its target, who is violently thrown and trapped against the nearest surface. The net then begins to constrict itself and cut apart the trapped individual inside. A second version of the netgun was seen in the movie Alien vs. Predator, where it is seen to be a smaller version mounted on the Predator's wrist gauntlet and can load three nets in the three barrels alongside each other. Though resistant against edged weapons, it is not resistant to a xenomorph's acidic blood. or Predator weapons. In the video game Aliens versus Predator 2, the net only traps the victim to maintain the balance of game play. The opponents captured in nets are allowed to cut their way out with melee weapons. Plasma caster The plasma caster is a shoulder-mounted energy weapon. A triangular laser rangefinder is used to assist aiming the shot. The laser sight can be part of the Predator's helmet, although some casters have their own laser sights without need of a helmet. In both set-ups the plasma caster moves with the Predator's field of vision. It fires a bright blue or gold plasma pulse in a straight line. The pulse can be controlled to fire with more powerful charges ranging from minor stunning/wounding blasts or powerful enough to sunder the atmospheric plating of interstellar aircraft. The plasma caster and respective tracking servos are some of the most vulnerable articles of equipment carried by the Predator, being easily damaged. The plasma caster can also be used as a hand held weapon. As a game play element in the Aliens versus Predator video games, when used in conjunction with the correct vision mode, the plasma caster automatically targets an enemy and the shot is normally a guaranteed hit, (especially against human targets) provided that said enemy does not take cover in such situations, although fast xenomorphs may escape. The original Predator plasma caster was designed by Steve Wang and was redesigned by Farzad Varahramyan for subsequent appearances. Self-destruct device Each Predator carries a self-destruct device mounted on their wrist computer. Once activated this device begins a relatively short countdown. Red LEDs of Predator numerals on the Predator's gauntlet serve as a warning that the bomb is about to explode. The detonation of the bomb results in a small nuclear-like explosion which destroys an area equivalent to 300 city blocks. The device is usually used as a means of retaining honor, much like Japanese seppuku, allowing the hunter to commit suicide when he has been mortally wounded or inescapably trapped, in order to preserve his honor and remove any evidence of his existence. A similar device is found on Predator starships. Chakram The chakram (smart disc) is an extremely sharp circular weapon that is thrown like a discus and returns to the user like a boomerang. This weapon is extremely powerful, shown to easily cut through flesh and bone. It also has a hand grip for use as a slashing melee weapon as well. Inspired from the Sudarshana Chakra, this disc has a comfortable grip at its center. It is stated in the video game Aliens versus Predator: Extinction that the disc is mentally controlled by the Predator; Predators who train their mental capacity are able to do this. The discs may also be upgraded to have a rotating laser covering the edge. Also in the Aliens versus Predator first-person shooter games, the smart disc had a homing device when used in conjunction with an appropriate vision mode, and could be retracted at will. The smart disc was designed by Mark McCreery. Shuriken The shuriken behaves much like the smart disc, however, it is constructed with retractable blades, and can also be used as a melee weapon. It is immune to a xenomorph's acid blood. The blades are strong enough to break a xenomorph Queen's head armor, though it cannot seem to actually cut it. The blades extend and retract by a Predator holding it at his finger-tips and flicking his arm. Solvent A highly potent, corrosive blue chemical which dissolves organic material, including xenomorph carcasses. This substance is used to eliminate evidence of a Predator's presence, such as corpses, and can also be used as a weapon. The substance reacts violently with water. A small amount of the solvent can vaporize large quantities of water and any other material in it. When mixed with raw materials it can break them down into a paste which can be used by Predators to cauterize wounds, as seen in Predator 2. Spear gun A spear gun which fires small bifurcated metal darts at high velocity. This weapon was briefly seen in Predator 2 and is available in the Aliens versus Predator video games as well as in Predator: Concrete Jungle. Although the rifle itself is barely visible in Predator 2, the spear gun is designed in a shape of a rifle in the Aliens Versus Predator games, but it is more pistol-like in Concrete Jungle. It also appeared in one of the Predator comic books. Whip A segmented hand held bull whip capable of cutting targets in half, after it wraps around them and is pulled taut. It is said to be made of a Xenomorph's tail, which might explain its resistance to acid. Concept art by Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem production designer Farzad Varahramyan show that one original concept for the whip had it sporting an amputated alien stinger on its tip. Wrist blades Wrist blades are a common melee weapon for most Predators. The blades range from 12 to long and retract from a wristband. They are forged from an unknown alloy which is almost unbreakable, but not totally immune to xenomorph blood . Some wrist blades can be reversed so that the sharper end can be used more effectively in an outward swing. The blades can be fired from the housing/slide in case of emergency, or reversed to execute a back-handed slash, or have them spread apart to make attacks with larger (more spread-out) wounds or to dissaude prey from moving by trapping their head between the blades. These blades are serrated to cause maximum damage when stabbing and/or pulling the blades free, and occasionally double-edged, removing the need for the reversing blades. In Aliens vs Predator, the blades were depicted as being much longer in size than previous versions. In Aliens vs Predator: Requiem, Wolf's wristblades were treated to resist the effects of Xenomorph acid. In the computer game Aliens versus Predator 2, a scientist's medical report of a Predator indicates that the wrist blades wristband was grafted to the Predator's arm and removing it caused a pulmonary arrest. The researcher speculates that the cardiac arrest may be an anti-tampering mechanism and comments, "What kind of society would rather have its warriors die than be disarmed?" The wrist blades are nearly indestructible compared to earth based metal blades. Arm blades Arm blades are similar to wrist blades, but are much longer than most wrist blades. First seen in Alien vs. Predator, only the Predator nicknamed Chopper has these arm blades. The arm blades are extended by the Predator flicking his arm backward and tensing his hand. Weapons and equipment in expanded universe Bolas Used once in the Predator: Big Game comic, the bolas carry a powerful electrical current, which instantaneously kills victims on impact. Burner Confusingly, this term has three definitions. The first refers to a flamethrower like weapon, meant for mass-effect attack strategy, that eliminates multiple aliens or humans with a -wide, -long line of flame which burns almost everything. It also refers to a long rifle with a button for a trigger in the Alien vs. Predator novels. This weapon is highly effective against anything up to and including a xenomorph queen, taking its head off with one shot to the neck. It is too powerful to be issued for normal hunts and is only used for warfare or queen stealing raids on alien hives. Finally, burner seems to be a blanket term for any plasma based ranged weapon as Noguchi's shoulder cannon is referred to as a shoulder-burner in Alien vs. Predator: War and Alien vs. Predator: Hunter's Planet]. In fact, the term "burner" is frequently used to describe any type of firearm, especially those of humans. Chemical sprayer Almost identical to the burner, the chemical sprayer can project hazardous toxins or sprays of acid towards a nearby foe. Predators usually use this weapon with the intent to capture rather than kill their prey. It is most used when energy weapons are too dangerous to use, (i.e., in flammable or explosive atmosphere). Glaive This weapon appeared in the video game Predator: Concrete Jungle. It can be used as an alternative for the combi stick. It looks very similar to the combi stick, but with a large blade on the each end rather than strong pointed tips. In this respect it is used much like a sword with cutting blows rather than a bone crushing powerful spear like the combi stick. It can be used as a single-handed or double-handed weapon. In effect, it's a double-edged axe that can fold away, like the maul. "Hard Meat" armour Seen in Aliens versus Predator, "Hard Meat" armour is fashioned from the acid-proof exoskeleton of a xenomorph drone. It is worn by the veteran warrior Dachande (known as "Broken Tusk" to his human comrades). Though highly resistant, it offers little protection against the savage attacks of a xenomorph queen. Katana Seen in the Predator 2 comic prequel Predator: 1718, the katana has an extremely sharp, retractable blade that can cut through bone. Maul The maul is a very long, barbed blade that the Predator holds in its hands or slips onto its arm. When held, the direction of the user's arm is in the same direction as the blade (the weapon is much like a tonfa). They appear in the game Predator: Concrete Jungle. These blades are very powerful and can easily slice humans in half. The blades can be folded in half with a 'snapping' action and when they are held upside down, they are longer in the back, which makes them perfect for a backwards stab. In the game, they can be used in combination with the wrist blades to make a sort of dual wielding blade. The blade is about 5 1/2 feet long. Plasma pistol A hand-held weapon featured in the Alien vs. Predator video game series. The firing mechanism differs between the two games. In the first game, the mechanism is fired in a parabolic arc, while the second game portrays it as firing in a straight line. In the second game, the secondary fire fires a burst in an arced trajectory, capable of stunning xenomorphs and even jamming electronic equipment temporarily. Tag Used in the Predator: Concrete Jungle comic, the tag is a small circular tracking device that is used on prey which the Predator wishes to continuously bait rather than kill outright. The bottom portion of the tag is coated with hook-like barbs which are inserted beneath the target's skin to prevent removal. Throwing mines In the games and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, various mines, traps, and charges are shown to be used by the Predators. These include: * Fire trap: An explosive mine. Featured in Predator: Concrete Jungle. * EMP mine: Disables mechanical devices. Featured in Predator: Concrete Jungle. * Sonic trap: Used to stun and temporarily paralyze an enemy or prey. Featured in Predator: Concrete Jungle. * Plasma mine: Vaporizes the flesh off the enemy, leaving just the skeleton. Featured in Predator: Concrete Jungle. * Remote bomb: Detonated by the Predator or it explodes when in contact with a target. Can be stuck to surfaces. Featured in Aliens versus Predator 2. * Laser trap: Creates a laser field that can easily cut through flesh (See above laser net). AvP:Extinction Bleeder Speargun Used by the Stalker in Alien vs Predator: Extinction, this modified version of the spear gun fires spears that cause the target to, as the name implies, bleed internally. This causes humans to become increasingly slower. However, this doesn't apply to aliens, who seem to have greater resistance to its effects. Blazer Used by the Blazer, this device fires incredibly powerful laser beams in wide arcs, resulting in tremendous damage done to any organic targets. It is however, almost useless when hunting synthetic prey and prey with a high tolerance to fire. It is only gifted to those that are part of the Predator military due to its destructive potential, due to the large amount of dishonorable kills that would occur from using this in a hunting ground. Cloak Field Device These devices shroud the Predators Main base. They appear to be large, cuboid objects with an integrated plasma cannon, much like the one on the Pred-Gun. Immobile, these devices are only found on three of the Marine levels, and cannot be constructed by the player. Military grade armour This armour is used by the Hydra and Blazer, and is almost impervious to any form of damage (maximum fire, acid and kinetic armour). Due to this massive protection the movement speed of the Predator using the armour is drastically reduced, resulting in the Predator being unable to escape dangerous situations. This is only given to military predators, as it is too large and bulky to be of any use to the swifter hunters. Multi-missile System Used by the hydra, this is a back mounted missile device that fires six powerful plasma missiles capable of targeting six different targets (12 when upgraded). this is particularly useful when engaging synthetic prey, as it emits a massive EM pulse when detonated. This weapon is useful against almost all kinds of prey, and is only gifted to military Predators. Plasma Scythe Carried by elite Vanguards in Alien vs Predator: Extinction, this scythe causes tremendous damage to all opponents, no matter how tough they are. It's plasma coating causes wounds to seal on impact, making healing the wound almost impossible. Point Defence System Possibly the most advanced piece of hardware a predator can be gifted with, this uses a plasma laser guided by a tracking device that, consequently, neutralises any incoming projectile, up to and including rockets. This means that prey that are trying to kill the Predator from range will have to either flee or engage it in close combat. It has however, little if any effect against rapid-fire weapons such as the mini-gun, (as there are too many projectiles to neutralise), no effect against flame-based weapons, and is useless when fighting Aliens. Pred-Gun The Pred-Gun is a very powerful defensive system which has a huge inbuilt Plasma Cannon. The Pred-Gun moves using anti-gravity plates underneath it and can only fire when deployed. This gun is particularly useful at protecting vital areas such as access routes and the protection of the shrine. Not very useful when engaging in moving fights. Shrine The hub of a hunt. The shrine is a com-link, place of worship, trophy cabinet and powerful defensive/offensive structure all piled into one. It is capable of moving around the hunting ground due to a series of anti-gravity plates, much like the Pred-Gun, and is capable of engaging many opponents at once using its powerful, multi-targeting lasers. It is however vulnerable to long ranged weapons and powerful close combatants, especially if they have fire protection. Miscellaneous Mothership In all their film appearances, the Predators arrive on Earth via large motherships housing smaller landing craft. In Predator and Predator 2, the ships are oval shaped with large fin-like formations on the back. They have glowing, humid interiors. In the two Alien vs Predator films, the motherships are much sleeker in design and have sharper edges. They are shown to be capable of cloaking themselves from human manufactured sensors, and can fire thermal rays capable of melting a hole in ice caps 2,000 feet thick at apparently any angle desired or needed. Temple Seen only in Alien vs Predator, the Predator temple combines elements of numerous ancient human cultures in its design. It has compound layers reminiscent of Aztec architecture, yet have smooth Ancient Egyptian edges. At the very bottom of the temple is a holding chamber containing a captive alien Queen whose eggs are transported to a sacrificial chamber on the upper levels via a conveyor belt. Below the sacrificial chamber is a weapons chamber housing a plasma caster distributor, which upon activation, sets off a series of traps which reconfigure the pyramids internal architecture every ten minutes. References Technology Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Fictional technology Category:Fictional weapons